Detention
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: Ms. Sophia is the hottest teacher in the school, but one transfer student is about to find out her biggest secret and use it to her advantage. Oneshot. M for pokémonxpokémon lesbian sex.


Like Roommates, I had written this down about seven or eight months ago and only now just gotten around to typing it up and posting it. I don't know why, but I personally like my older fics better.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class as any students that were hanging around out in the hall filed into the room and took their seats. The last class of the day was always the most active and as a result, most of the students in other classrooms were louder. On most days my class was different; my students were relatively well behaved, save for two or three bad apples. I figured most of them were too busy staring at my breasts to talk. I didn't mind that at all, in fact I took pride in fact that some of my students considered me the 'sexiest teacher in the school.'

_Peter Berkman... Leonard Bernstein... Mark Foster... Corey Hart... Brian May... Christine McVie... David Monks... Jimmy Page... Kaz Shinitori... Chris White... Andrew Wyatt..._

I looked across the rows of faces before me as I did the day's attendance in my head and noticed one was out of place. In the second row of desks, a female absol was chatting up the braviary exchange student from Unova. My attendance roster had one extra name on it today, so I assumed that it referred to her.

"Is your name Megan Lassiter?" I asked her.

"It could be." She cryptically answered. _Great, another smartass._ I thought. Like I didn't get enough of that from the students I already had. It probably didn't help that the braviary she was sitting next to was the veritable king of sarcasm. Luckily, I knew how to deal with smartasses.

"It either is or it isn't." I plainly stated. "If you don't know your own name, then what are you doing in high school?" Half of the class chuckled at that while she just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, think about this like a lesson in logic." She responded. "If there is one new name on the attendance sheet and one new student, what's the most reasonable explanation for that?" Cue more cheers from the class.

"This is AP History, Miss Lassiter, not logic." I returned. "You'd know that if you'd stop gossiping with Mister Shinitori for a minute or two. Perhaps staying after today will help you remember that for future reference." More students erupted in laughter while she glared mutinously. "All right, all right; calm down, class. Corey, why don't you tell us what officially started off World War Two while Kaz explains the class rules to Megan _without_ teaching her any Unovan swear words." I added, casting a knowing glance towards the flying-type.

"No promises." He shrugged in response. While the flying-type turned towards the absol, a cubone in the back row began to explain the invasion of Johto by Kanto Military forces.

* * *

When the bell rang once again, indicating the end of a relatively tame class, everyone except Megan and I filed out of the class and left for home.

"Sayonara, Kazzie." the absol called to the braviary flirtatiously, who waved goodbye as he left the room. When he turned the corner, she turned to me with a flat expression. "So, how long do I have to be here for this, anyway?"

"You cut right to the chase, don't you?" I mumbled before speaking out loud. "You'll be here for an hour at the least." I began grading a small stack of papers on my desk. "Read a book, finish homework, take a nap, whatever. As long as you sit tight and behave, I don't care what you do."

"Fine." She sighed. After that, she stayed silent for about a half hour, writing in a notebook while humming quietly to herself. In that time, I had finished grading papers and started working on creating another test for next week. A few minutes into that, I noticed out of the corner of my eye she had her hands in her bag and was staring at something inside.

"Put that phone away." I told her. Her hands snapped out of her bag quickly.

"What phone?" She denied. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what else could be in your bag that warrants you staring at it for five minutes?" I deadpanned. When she didn't answer after a few seconds, I held out a paw and continued. "Give it here. You'll get it back when it's time for you to leave." She got up and walked over to my desk and handed me her cell phone. "Didn't Kaz tell you you're not suppose to use your phone in school?"

"Yeah, but he said it's okay as long as I don't to make it obvious that I have one."

"Well keeping your head in your bag like that kinda defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

"That's not fair." She complained.

"Well, it'll give you something to think about while you stay back tomorrow too." I said.

"But I can't stay behind Friday. I've got a date with Kaz tomorrow afternoon." She told me. A dreamy look took over her features as she continued. "He calls me his _'Utsukushi Baka_.' I have no idea what that means, but you've got to admit it does sound so sweet." I barely managed to stifle a grin when she said that. I was far from fluent in Unovan, but after a semester of teaching the exchange student, I knew what the second word in the braviary's little pet name for her meant. _Good one, Kaz._ I thought to myself.

"As touching as that is, you still have to be there, otherwise it's a two-day suspension." I said.

"Oh, come on!" Megan exclaimed in exasperation. "There's gotta be someway out of tomorrow's detention. What's it gonna take?"

"About a million bucks." I said flatly. "Now unless you've got a government bailout check in that bag of yours, I suggest you sit down before that day turns into all of next week." She rolled her eyes and stormed back to her seat in a huff.

"You seriously need to get laid." The absol grumbled mutinously.

"You have no idea." I mumbled under my breath. Not that I think of it, it's been over a month since I last had sex and it's really taking it's toll on me. I've been unable to concentrate half the day and I couldn't wait any longer. I had to at least take a peek to tide me over until it's time for me to get out of here, so I opened a new window and made sure my computer was muted. Using a proxy website I saw some students use to get past the school's website blocker and play games in the library, I entered " " into the address bar provided and pressed enter.

Schools In Heat was a site I frequented at home and largely consisted of videos and pictures of teenage female pokémon having sex. I know it's not the right thing for a teacher in a predominantly female high school to be interested in, but I couldn't help but like young girls. Sometimes boys too, when I just need something inside of me.

One of the featured videos on the site's homepage looked pretty promising. It starred a lopunny from one of my morning classes and some ampharos I didn't recognize. Denise, the lopunny from the video had uploaded several other videos to the site with a different girl each time under the alias "DrDenny95" and I knew from the quality of each video I just had to hook up with her if I ever got the chance.

The video started of like her other ones: with the two girls making out on the lopunny's bed. About two minutes into the video, Denise's kisses began drifting south along the electric-type's body, past her breasts and down to her moist pussy. The receiving female's expression as Denise ate her out made me wish I hadn't left my earphones at home so I could hear the cute ampharos' moans. I leaned in closer to really enjoy the sight and Megan spoke up.

"Hey, I know that ampharos."

"Huh?" I was caught off guard for a second before I glanced back and panicked. I didn't notice until now, but when I leaned closer to screen, I accidentally rested my elbow on the remote control for the overhead projector hooked up to the computer, activating it. I quickly made to turn it off and closed the window as fast as I could, but it was too late, she had seen it. While I was thinking of a way to not get fired for using school property to watch porn while on the job, Megan strutted back up to my desk with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"I think we can work something out now." She slyly chuckled.

"Fine," I surrendered, not having much choice in the matter, "What is it?"

"I won't tell anybody about what I saw just now if I get out of tomorrow's detention. Deal?" She offered, walking behind my desk. I thought a moment before replying.

"Deal," I accepted, "on one condition..." I spun my chair so my whole body was facing her and spread my legs apart while gesturing towards my crotch.

"Gladly." She giggled, licking her lips. She sat down in front of me with her forepaws resting on my thighs. She began kissing my labia, sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body.

"Yes." I purred, placing a paw on the back of her head. "More." She obliged and began running her tongue along my folds, sometimes slipping it inside to lick my inner walls. Craving more, I grabbed her scythe-like horn to keep her in place while I started to grind my womanhood against her face. She suddenly pulled away and I had to suppress a whine when I felt her absence.

"Calm down, Miss Sophia." She cooed. She then jumped up and wrapped her forearms around my upper torso. Her lips to mine as she shared my sweet tasting fluids with while our tongues wrestled for dominance. "The best part is just starting." The absol added when we had to end the kiss for air. Sitting on my knee like a child to Santa Claus, we continued the kiss while Megan circled around one of my areolas with a claw before using it to trace a line from between my breasts, down my front and to my crotch. I nodded, signaling for her to continue and she began pumping two claws in and out of my wet snatch. I felt myself near orgasm, thanking Arceus for both young teenage lesbians and soundproof classroom walls as my cries of pleasure reverberated throughout the room. I came hard and my cum flowed onto Megan's paw.

"Arceus, you're good." I panted.

"Wanna taste?" She asked as she brought her paw up to my face. I replied by sucking hard on one of her claws before switching to the other. After cleaning her paw of my sweet-tasting nectar, I kissed her once more before I directed her to lie on her back on top of my desk.

"I think you deserve a special treat for that little performance." I growled lustfully into her ear. "How about I return the favor?" I planted small kisses on her breast and used my mouth to play with each nipple as I traveled down her body. I began licking the absol's moist pussy, inserting my tongue into her folds as I ate her out. While I was preoccupied with eating out white-furred canine, my paw unconsciously reached down and I began vigorously pleasuring myself, my digits moving in and out of me of their own accord. By now, I had completely forgotten about our deal and was just in it for the sex, but you wouldn't hear either of us complaining.

Meanwhile, Megan was making no effort to hide her enjoyment, panting and moaning loud enough to rival the volume of the school's fire alarm. "Ahh, Ms. Sophia! I'm so close." Her breathless moans were music to my ears as she warned me of how close she was to her climax. Upon hearing that, I was spurred into working harder to make the dark-type cum. It turns out she was closer to the edge than she let on because even more of her sweet juices emptied out into my awaiting mouth as she screamed in orgasm.

The feeling of her inner walls clamping down on my tongue and the sensation of her cumming on my face helped intensify the orgasm I found seconds later as my own juices soaked my paw. "Best. Teacher. _Ever._" Megan sighed between pants.

"You know, I could let you home early if you want." I offered while she was still catching her breath, wiping my muzzle.

"Appreciate it." She replied. She grabbed her bag off her desk and strutted sexily to the door with her tail high. She stopped at the doorway and turned back to me. "We should do this again. Say, Saturday at your place? I could bring Kaz if you like." That didn't sound like too bad an idea. I'll admit I've wondered how the young flying-type was in bed.

"Alright, it's a date." I agreed. Megan winked before closing the door behind her. I think I have a new favorite student.


End file.
